La reina y su caballero
by demi2344
Summary: Hablo en español, una no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y dos es divertido.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Elección del destino

Mis pies están cansados. Miro a mi alrededor, Alec Slampter está de pie junto a mí, si no fuera por el tatuaje que asoma un poco de su uniforme yo no hubiera sabido que era él. "Hey Kenobi, su papá me va a coger de nuevo, mientras que usted se sienta impotente al margen viendo a ganar su afecto." Vuelvo la cabeza, así que estoy frente a él. Yo tranquilamente susurro. "Ella no es un premio que se ganó." "Todo lo que Kenobi, por lo menos el viejo dejó de hablar." Me dirijo mi atención a Ruwee, su hija más joven está de pie junto a él. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de lo verdaderamente aburrido que es. Se vuelve y mira, sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos e inclinaciones de cabeza. Con un suspiro corto que se adelanta y camina a lo largo de la pared, rodeada de guardias como yo.

Es la primera vez Ruwee está dejando a escoger su guardia personal, pero dudo que serán seleccionados. Ella está de pie delante de Alec y yo nos miraba con atención. Conoce a mis ojos un instante y luego se aleja. Alec sonríe, ella se da vuelta y mira a los ojos, poniendo un dedo en el pecho. Ese pequeño gesto me mata por dentro. "El hecho de que mi padre te quiere, no quiere decir que yo hago". Y con eso ella camina de nuevo hacia Ruwee y le susurra algo al oído. Él mira a su asombrado "¿Está seguro?" Ella lo mira y sonríe con confianza "Estoy seguro" Suspira "Ok". Se aclaró la garganta que pronuncia el nombre de "Obi-One Kenobi" Se ve más allá de vergüenza, como si pudiera morir en el acto. "Papá, su Obi-Wan Kenobi no, Obi-One Kenobi" Él la mira ligeramente divertida "Mis disculpas".

No lo puedo creer! Ella me levantó! Ella está caminando hacia mí con gracia, sus ojos destellan brillantes bajo el sol. Ahora está de pie delante de mí, me encuentro con los ojos brevemente como antes, pero esta vez ella no se aparta. Coge mi mano y camina conmigo hacia su padre. Él mira hacia abajo y luego me mira. Entonces me doy cuenta de nuestros dedos todavía entrelazados. La miro, y ella debe de haber conseguido mi señal porque libera mi mano. Su padre asiente con la cabeza y se aleja, entonces los guardias de regresar a sus cuarteles, y me he quedado completamente a solas con ella, pero no hasta que Alec me gestos y las tormentas fuera de distancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Precaución cuando está mojado  
"Yo podría haber subestimado que Obi-Wan" "Y te Padmé" en ese sonrío. "¿Cómo has llegado tan bueno" Lo miro la confusión que irradia de mí. "Cuando era más joven, me gustaba meterme en el centro de entrenamiento de la Guardia, y entrenar solo" "¿Por qué?" Ahora la confusión se irradiaba de él. Yo simplemente responder "No me gusta la idea de las personas que arriesgan su vida para protegerme", dice sonriendo. "Bueno, es mi trabajo" lo miro. "Bueno, yo preferiría que no", su sonrisa se ensancha, y en mi opinión es bastante guapo para alguien de su edad, que por suerte tiene la misma edad que yo. En medio de mis pensamientos me siento el agua fría me rodea. "Padmé! ¿Estás bien?" sus ojos son grandes y él está sosteniendo su mano hacia mí. Me agarrar y tirar de él en el agua.  
"Hey!" "Sí Obi-Wan?" Yo sonrío dulcemente, él pone los ojos "Ja, ja. Muy divertido, pero ¿cómo-" Mi papá aparece detrás de mí, se mueve Obi-Wan mirada de mis ojos por encima de mi cabeza, me doy la vuelta despacio y empezar a sentirse mareado. "Hola papá" él me mira con vergüenza, pero el resplandor suave "Padmé, ¿por qué estáis todo mojado?" antes de que pueda responder a Obi-Wan toma la palabra. "Es mi culpa Sir. I-" Le codo suavemente. "Papá es mi culpa, yo quería pelear con él, así que bien estuvo de acuerdo, y me tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, y él me golpeó de mis pies y en el agua. " Mi papá me mira en una mirada imposible de identificar. "Y luego lo tiró al agua." Parece que ya sabe la respuesta, pero para aclarar que añadir un "Sí señor". Sonríe suavemente, casi como si él se burlaba de mí por algo que yo soy ajeno a. "La próxima vez, ser conscientes de sus pensamientos joven." Miro a mi padre sorprendido, me doy cuenta de que está tratando de burlarse de Maestro Yoda.  
Sólo he conocido Maestro Yoda dos veces, la primera vez fue cuando me presentó a Obi-Wan y su maestro, Qui-Gon Jinn. La segunda vez fue cuando Obi-Wan se convirtió en uno de los guardias reales. Cuando le pregunté a mi hermana mayor Sola por qué fueron añadiendo un Jedi con el guardia me dijo que era porque necesitaba protección adicional, de gente muy mala que querían hacerme daño para su propio placer personal, y para obtener algo de la Real " Corte "con el fin de dejar de abusar de la Reina. Al darse cuenta de mi papá y Obi-Wan buscando en mí respecta, romper con mi tren de pensamiento más inoportuno para responder tanto de sus miradas interrogantes. "Sí, señor". Satisfecho con mi respuesta, mi padre asiente con la cabeza y se aleja, dejando a mí mismo y el padawan completamente empapado solo.


End file.
